


Movie night

by snowynight



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Humiliation, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith invites Nina to a movie night. This is not a good signal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

"Tonight 10pm. We'll watch a movie together. Wear the T-shirt I like. Lilith."

Nina crushed the note into a ball. She had an instinct that this wasn't a simple movie night. She bit her teeth, hesitating between whether to go because it would be hardcore. But she had to admit that she was curious what was in Lilith's plan. Curiosity was her downfall.

She hoped she'd remember her safe word.

Nina wore the T-shirt and a pair of old jeans and arrived at Lilth's door as instructed. She knocked and the door opened by herself. Lilith was sitting inside looking amused. "You can go through the door by yourself."

"I hear that knocking is a courtesy."

If anything, Lilith smiled bigger. "You shouldn't let the boring human custom to restrain you. Sit beside me. The movie's about to start and we as well be cozy."

This was bad news, but Nina's legs walked by herself automatically and she sat beside Lilith on a sofa. Then the door was closed again and with a "clicking" sound, it was locked by itself. Show off, Nina thought.

Then Lilith pressed the play button.

On the screen, the image as initially unclear and shaking, as evident that it was recorded by an amateur. But when it was more focused, it showed a familiar place of plants and vines. In fact......

Nina squeezed her legs. She knew what 'd happened next. She should turn away from it, but couldn't.

A big dark shadow appeared from the left. It was shown to be a wolf. It was waiting, its yellow eyes glowing in the dark night and .......

"How do you get it?" Nina asked.

"Why?  Follow you. Of course. Do you think your security can beat Dracula's daughter?"

Nina bit her lips. She felt angry that Lilith intruded her privacy (But this was Lilith, who wouldn't recognize the word even when it jumped on her), feared that people other than Lilith got to see it and shame. It was definitely not what she wanted to show others.

"Hey, it's getting exciting." Lilith playfully shoved Nina's shoulder.

The wolf on the screen held his head and seemed to be sniffling something. Then it didn't hesitates and ran straight to a direction.  It was chasing something.

"No." Nina said. This was moments that she could hardly face, and she was forced to face watching. She felt that her pride was being peeled off, her armour broken, showing the most fragile self.

The screen finally showed what the wolf was looking for: a prey. The wolf pounced on it, opening its mouth and bit deep into it....

"You see how beautiful you are, how wild. Why? You're not so much a hypocrite then. Remember that you're a savage beast like me."

"Stop, please."

"Are you still lying, you little puppy? And we're not going to stop if......"

"Ah!" Nina felt a rush of blood to her head. She didn't want to face it, but every words of Lilith pierced through her heart. It was frightening that Lilith knew her so much that she could push her buttons.

Nina sobbed and tapped on Lilith's leg.. The feeling was just so intense. Lilith watched her carefully and switched off the screen. She went to pour a glass of water, poured Nina into her lap and asked, "Are you all right? Have some water."

Nina drunk some  from it and then shook her head. She smiled. "Yes, it felt powerful."

"Only then, I have something stronger in stock." Lilith said, but her one hand kept rubbing Nina's hair gently and her another hand seemed to pull a handkerchief out off the air to rub over Nina's swollen eyes.

"Thanks. This's enough."

"And time to take off your clothes. Honestly you crying is hot."

"All right." Nina stood up and was led to bed.


End file.
